


Under The Nightmare

by Luna_Moon_201



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon_201/pseuds/Luna_Moon_201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and her two friends search for the seven holiday trees, things began to get rough. Frisk accidentally ended up into Halloween Town which left her two friends to get help. However Frisk began to make friends in Halloween Town and soon falls in love with one of Jack Skellington's boy name Tanner. In the meantime Frisk's friends and Sans run into danger which cause Sans to take Frisk's friends back home and have Toriel and Papyrus to come along. Yet more danger is out ahead of them. Will Frisk be able to get home and be with her family again? </p>
<p>Read and Find out!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If your a fan of Frisk and began to complain or saying that Frisk is engender character then please just go with it. The reason I made Frisk as a girl because it's part of the plot and wanted Frisk to fall in love with a character the same age. I hope you like this story. I've been kinda slow getting this done as well.

A young girl about the age of twelve with short brown hair, wearing a black jacket and inside is a blue and pink stripe shirt and blue jeans, was walking with her best friend with long blonde hair, brown jacket with a pink tank top and brown pants. The girl with the short brown hair ask “Taylor, what are you going to do since school is almost here”? Taylor stop the brown hair girl and said “um… not sure but my parents are nagging me to get ready for school next week. Since school starts next week. What about you Frisk”? Frisk said “well, mom and I been shopping for school clothes and such but yeah, we’re gettin there”. Taylor giggled and said “that’s cool, so um… since this may be an obvious answer but um… how were you able to escape the Underground and all those monsters came up with you”? Frisk sighs and said “well, it’s kind of a hard statement to tell. But um… to tell you the truth I never broke the barrier so the monster can be free. Though some didn’t want to come up to the surface”. Taylor tilted her head and ask “why”? Frisk shrugs and said “I don’t really know”. Taylor then asked “so if you didn’t broke the barrier then who did”? Frisk sigh and said “it was Asriel”. Taylor ask “the one who almost killed you and your family”? Frisk nods “yup, the very one but he was sorry for it and I did forgive him”. Taylor shook her head and said “you are always a forgiving person”. Frisk giggled and said “yeah, come on let’s get home before my mom will freak out”. Taylor giggled and said “yeah, thanks again for letting me come over”. Frisk gave a wink saying “you betcha”.

Once the two girls got to a small white with blue shutters house, they walk up on a brown wood porch and as Frisk was just about to open the door that’s when the girls heard a male’s voice saying “hey Frisk, see you got you friend with ya”. Frisk smiled knowing that voice from anywhere, she turn to see a small skeleton wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt inside, black and white stripe shorts and pink slippers. Frisk said “hey there Sans, yeah mom told me she can come over to hang out for a bit”. Taylor turn and wave at Sans saying “hello”. Sans nods and said “nice to meet ya again, kid”. Sans turn before leaving he said “gotta get going, Paps will get cranky if I’m not home on time”. Soon Sans use his teleport magic to go back home. Taylor look at Frisk and asked “how does he do that”? Frisk shrugs and said “it’s his magic deal”. Frisk and Taylor both went into the house. Once inside they saw a female goat sitting in a rocking chair reading a book. The female goat was wearing a purple dress with a white symbol on it and white shoes with heels on them which she got for a present last year from Sans. The female goat look up with her reading glasses on and said “I was beginning to worry about you two”. Frisk sigh and said “sorry mom, got a bit distracted”. Taylor smile and said “hello Mrs. Toriel”. Toriel smiled at Taylor and then said to both of the girls “you two may go upstairs and play then later on I’ll bake some pies for the two of you”. Frisk smiled and said “okay, thanks mom”. Taylor nods and said “yeah, thanks Miss. Toriel”. The girls ran upstairs while Toriel continue to read her book. 

Once the girls made it upstairs, Frisk went to the door on the right and open up to reveal her room. Frisk’s room was a bit messy, her bed was not too big though the right size for her to sleep on, the blanket and pillows are blue, she has a wardrobe that she put her cloths in, and a table so she can work on her homework. Taylor smiled and said “each time I come in this room it reminds me of Emma’s room, though she’s more messier than yours”. Frisk giggled and said “yeah, I seen Emma’s room though you can’t blame her for sharing her room with her cousin”. Taylor nods and said “yeah, that’s true. It’s a good thing I only have one brother”. Frisk giggled and said “yeah, I really don’t share a room with anyone except. Wait. Where’s Auttum”? Taylor asked “Auttum, who’s that”? Frisk said “oh he’s my cat, mom let me keep him. He’s a half cat and half cobra snake”. Taylor scratch her head and said “um… that’s weird breed”. Frisk said “I know, but I met him when I first fell in the Underground”. Just then Taylor spotted a black cat coming into the window, she saw that the cat had two different color of eyes, one yellow and one blue. Taylor ask pointed at the black cat that just came into the room “um… is that him”? Frisk turn and saw the black cat and smiled saying “yeah, there he is”. Frisk walk up to the cat and pick him up and started to pet him. “I was wondering where you are”? The cat purr in Frisk’s arm and began to rub his head on Frisk’s jacket. Taylor giggled and said “I wish I had a cat like that but my dad is allergic to cats and dogs”. Frisk shook her head and said “that’s too bad, Auttum is a protective cat. When he know that someone is out to harm me he’ll show his cobra face and his teeth will grow large and his eyes will turn red”.

Taylor shook her head and said “yikes, sounds pretty creepy, if you ask me”. Frisk smiled “it is but I know he’s doing it to protect me. Right boy”. Auttum purr and kept rubbing his head on Frisk’s jacket. Taylor giggled and ask “can I pet him”? Frisk nods saying “sure, he won’t bite”. Taylor came up to Auttum and began to pet him, soon Auttum was enjoying the attention from both girls. Taylor smiled and said “if dad wasn’t allergic, then maybe I would have myself a cat too”. Frisk giggled and said “yeah, that would be neat”. Frisk put Auttum down and then ask “Taylor, do you believe that there’s a thing about the holiday world”? Taylor look at Frisk concerned “I don’t think so, why”? Frisk sigh and said “well some monsters not mom, Sans, or Papyrus but I mean like um… Undyne. I heard her say that she has a cousin lives in Halloween Town. I asked Muffet of what she means and Muffet told me about the Seven Holiday worlds. Deep in the woods are the seven holiday trees and each tree has a holiday world. Then Muffet told me a legend of the Pumpkin King name Jack Skellington who thought he could take over a holiday including his own but he fail and cause a lot of panic on the surface”. Taylor thought a moment then said “you know, I remember hearing that story too. But I never thought that it was real”. Frisk nods saying “according to Muffet it is. I ask mom about this but she says that Muffet was just telling me random stories”. Taylor thought a moment then said “that would make sense of how we all got our holiday”.

Frisk nods then said “if the legend is true, maybe me and you could go into the woods and see if we can find the seven holiday trees”. Taylor nods then said “we could bring Emma and your cat Auttum too”. Frisk nods and said “great idea, how about tomorrow afternoon”. Taylor nods saying “great idea, that way we’ll have a better chance to find the seven holiday trees”. Frisk said “okay, after launch then, but remember only you, me, Auttum, and Emma will know about this. No one else must know”. Taylor put her pink out and ask “pinky swear”? Frisk smiled and put her pinky on Taylor’s saying “pinky swear”. Taylor said “good now it’s settle. I really hope that the legend is true. I kinda want to meet the Pumpkin King”. Frisk giggled and said “yeah, me too”. Then the girls heard Toriel calling the girls for some pie. Frisk said “remember not a word to mom”. Taylor nods saying “you can count on me”. The girls went out of the room and went down the stairs to see Toriel holding two small plates of Butterscotch pies. Taylor smiled “mm… my favorite”. Toriel gave each plate to the girls and said “enjoy the pies, my children”. Toriel turn and went back into the kitchen to clean up. The girls sat on the stairs and were enjoying their pies.


	2. Chapter 2

In the town Halloween is always happening all year round, a place perhaps you’ve seen in your dreams. This town is call Halloween Town. In the town’s square everything seems to be quite that is till a rag doll boy about the age of 10 with red saggy hair, wearing a green shirt and his blue pants down to the ground, has skeleton hands and arms was trying to stop the rolling skates that his brother brought for him today. The rag doll was screaming and slid across the town. There not far behind was a skeleton boy wearing a gray jacket inside is a white shirt and black shoes and pants was running after his rag doll brother. “Patrick, try to grab that pole there by the mayor’s office” said the skeleton. Patrick saw the pole and try to get near it as possible but to his luck a short man wearing a tall hat with a grayish shirt and a banner that says “mayor” on it walk right to that pole and in the way of Patrick. Patrick yell out “Mr. Mayor, get out of the way. I can’t stop”! The mayor look up from his plans for next Halloween and saw Patrick rolling right towards him. The mayor cried out “Ah…”! Quickly got out of the way and Patrick cried out as he zoom by the mayor “sorry”! The mayor shook his head and soon saw Patrick’s brother running after Patrick. Poor Patrick scared then ever didn’t know how to stop or where he was even going.

Soon Patrick saw his father Jack Skellington a tall skeleton wearing a black bow tie and black suit and pants and his oldest brother Jasper just like their father except has a black spider bow tie were talking. Behind Jasper and Jack was a water fountain that was fill with green slime. Patrick’s eyes widened and knew he had to get his father and brother out of the way and fast. “Dad, Jasper, get out of the way…”!! Jasper and Jack turn and both got out of Patrick’s way. Patrick saw that he was going right for the fountain. Patrick scream and close his eyes, soon he hit the fountain and felt himself flying in the air till he felt someone grabbing his shirt. Patrick open his eyes to see his father got a hold of him before he went into the water. Jack said “wow, luckily I caught you there son”.

Jack place Patrick down and saw the black rolling skates on his feet. Jack looked at Patrick and asked “where did you get those”? Patrick said “oh Tanner gave them to me. He wanted to teach me but he forgot to show me how to stop”. Jasper laughs and said “yeah, I could see that”. Jack gave Jasper a stern look which made Jasper stop laughing. Soon the same skeleton that was chasing Patrick saw that his brother was alright. “Whew, glad that’s over”. Jack sat Patrick down then turn and looked at the skeleton with his bony arms cross, “Tanner Skellington, explain what happen here”. Tanner gulped and knew he was in trouble, “ah… well I uh… wanted to teach him how to skate since you know me, Sam, and Jasper knows so I thought it would be cool to have him learn and join in with us”. Jack sighs and said “Tanner, I know you’re trying to help but Patrick isn’t ready yet. Besides he could have been seriously hurt if I wasn’t there to catch him”.

Tanner put his head down and said guilty “sorry dad”. Jack sigh and said “for now let's just get these skates off and maybe when your older Patrick, I’ll teach you how to use them”. Patrick sigh and said sadly “oh okay, dad”. Jack smiled and said softly “I know you want to fit in with your brothers but sometimes things don’t always goes as they seems”. Patrick nods still a bit disappointed. Jack help Patrick to get the skates off while Jasper smiled walking up next to Tanner giving him a small punch in the shoulder. “Hey nice job for teaching Patrick how to skate”. Tanner narrow his eyes sockets and said irritated “you had to put you two piece into”. Jasper said “come on Tanner, you know that was kinda funny”. Tanner growl and said “no it wasn’t, Jasper”. Jasper kept nagging at Tanner that soon Tanner lost his temper. “Will you shut up”! Jasper said crossing his arms “gee, sorry bone man”. Tanner growl and soon he accidentally threw a fireball at Jasper. Jasper dodge it and yelled angrily “what the heck man”! Jack turn and said irritated “that’s enough boys”. Tanner was shock that his anger had caused him to almost hurt his own brother. Tanner look at his angry brother and said “I… don’t know how that…” Jasper said “don’t give that excuse. Sam always gives that excuse all the time”. Tanner looked at his bony hands and was still in shock that he was able to do something like that.

Once Jack got the skates off of Patrick, help Patrick up. Jack turn to Tanner and ask “why would you try to hurt your brother”? Tanner yelled angrily “I don’t know”! Soon another fireball hit towards Jack that luckily Jack dodge the fireball. Tanner eyes sockets widened and soon ran off towards the graveyard. Jack realized that Tanner’s power is getting more dangerous when angry. Jack look at Jasper and said “take Patrick home, I go talk to Tanner”. Jasper nods and did as his father order him to. Jack went in the same direction to where his son went to. Soon he saw Tanner sitting on the strange hill that curve at the end call Spiral Hill just singing a sad tone. Jack came up to Tanner and asked “son, I see that you didn’t meant it”. Tanner said “I… I… I don’t even know what came over me”. Jack sighs and said “it’s okay son, listen you must control your temper. If it’s gets any worse you may someday hurt someone”. Tanner began to tear up saying “I don’t want to hurt anyone dad, I don’t”. Tanner began to cry and hid his face in his father’s shirt. Jack patted Tanner’s head and said “there, there, Tanner, listen, me and your mother will do our best to help. I had went through it as a boy too. So I think that maybe my father’s advice might help”. Tanner look up and ask tearfully “what’s that”? Jack smiled at his son and said “I’ll tell you tomorrow. Right now let’s go home so your mother won’t freak out wondering where we are. Okay”? Tanner nods and the two of them went down the Spiral Hill and headed back to the house where it looks to be twisted and old that it’s look to be an old haunted tower.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day doing launch time, Frisk was enjoying her sandwich when the doorbell ring. Toriel got up from the table and went to see who it was. Toriel open the door to reveal Taylor and a dark skin girl with glasses wearing a black sweatshirt and blue jeans. Toriel said “oh hello Taylor, Emma what are you girls doing here”? Taylor said “oh we were going to the park but if it’s alright Frisk can come along”. Toriel nods saying “Frisk is almost done with her launch”. Toriel let the girls inside and soon Taylor saw Frisk walking towards them with her part sandwich in her hands. “Hey there, glad you two came”. Taylor nods saying “yeah, we’ll going to the park. Wanna come”? Taylor gave a wink at Frisk and Frisk nods knowing what Taylor was doing “yup, just need to finish this sandwich”. Frisk shove the rest of the sandwich in her mouth and chew it and then swallow it up. Toriel said with concerned “don’t eat it too fast my child”. Frisk said “don’t worry mom, it’s already gone”. Toriel smiled and said “you girls have a good time at the park and Frisk remember to be home by 5”. Frisk nods saying before headed out with her two friends “okay bye”. The girls left while Toriel went to clean things up. Outside Frisk call Auttum and soon Auttum join the girls to go into the woods.

Once the girls and Auttum got into the woods Emma said while walking along with the girls, “I kinda feel bad for lying like that”. Taylor said “yeah, but remember no one must know”. Frisk nods “besides if my mom finds out boy I’m in big boil water with her”. Emma and Taylor both laugh and they were looking around but no sign of the seven holiday trees. Taylor ask “how long till we find the seven holiday trees”? Emma had her blue bag around her shoulder and she reach in her bag and grab a red book and open it up and flip through some pages till she found the one to find the seven holiday trees. Emma said pulling her glasses up to get a better look, “including to this page we have to find the trees that looks to be in a circle like”. Taylor ask “oh like the one about the fairy ring”? Emma look at Taylor then said with hesitation “uh… yeah like that”. Emma never heard about the fairy ring but she just went along with it. Frisk picked Auttum up and said “we have to keep looking, we got till 5”. The girls continue to search but no luck. Soon it was getting close for the time for Frisk to go back home. Emma said tiredly “we better get back, besides your mom did tell you be back by five”. Taylor sighs and said “already, well we tried our best”. Frisk was about to say something when something caught her eyes.

Up ahead were some trees that seems to be like in a circle. Frisk smiled and said “I think we just found it”. Emma and Taylor looked at Frisk confused. Frisk ran to the trees with her two friends close behind her. Soon Frisk stop between the two first trees and saw with amazement the seven holiday doors of each trees. Frisk turn and said “come on your guys, you gotta see this”. Emma and Taylor quickly came to Frisk’s side and they too saw what Frisk seen. The girls were in awe as they look at each holiday doors carefully. One had a green clover on it, the next had a pink heart, and the next had a brown turkey shape like on it. Soon Frisk turn from the door shape of a tree with decoration on it to see next to it was a door shape with an orange jack o lantern on it. Frisk said “there, that must be the door leads to Halloween Town”. Taylor smiled and said “oh… maybe we get to see the Pumpkin King Jack Skellington”. Frisk smiled and said “maybe”. Taylor and Frisk went towards the Halloween door while Emma worried that they may get into trouble said “um… maybe we should be heading home”. Frisk nor Taylor heard what Emma had said. “Uh… guys did you hear what I said”. Emma realizing that it was no use getting her friends to turn back now.

“Ugh, fine. If we get into trouble I’m blaming on you two for it”. Emma walk up to Taylor and Frisk and they looked at the Halloween door. Frisk said “isn’t amazing, I wonder what we’ll see”. Taylor said excited “I don’t know, let’s open it up and find out”. Emma said shaking her head “I don’t think that’s a good idea”. Taylor look at Emma and ask “why are you a scaredy cat”? Emma said sternly “no, I’m just worried that’s all. We should be heading home by now”. Taylor shook her head saying “you worry too much”. Frisk put Auttum down and walk up to the door and pull the knob to her right and open it up slowly. Frisk looked inside but saw nothing but pitch blackness and emptiness. Frisk turn and said “there’s nothing in there”. Taylor said with shock “what? You mean we came all this way for nothing? That’s a baloney”. Emma said “good now let’s get back before our parents worry about us”. Just as Emma and Taylor were about to leave and Frisk was going to follow them, that’s when she look down to see leaves swirling around her. “What the…” Auttum knew something was bad going to happen and went to get Taylor and Emma’s attention. Frisk couldn’t figure out what’s going on. Just then a push of wind began to push her inside the door. “Ah…. Taylor, Emma, help”! Taylor and Emma turn to see their friend being pull into the door. They ran to try to save their friend but once they got there Frisk was already force inside. As soon Frisk was inside the door closes and poor Frisk was spinning around into a strange like magical portal with leaves all around her. Frisk scream as she went deeper into the portal.

Taylor try to open the door back open but the door wouldn’t budge. Taylor look at Emma after giving up trying to open the door, “what are we going to do now? Poor Frisk is probably scared and in need of help”. Emma sighs and said “well there is one thing we must do”. Taylor ask “what’s that”? Emma said “we have to go find help”. Taylor gulp and ask “even if it means we have to tell them the truth”. Emma sighs and said “yup, even if it means the truth. Come on we have to let her mom know first”. Taylor picked Auttum up and the two girls ran out of the woods to let Toriel know where and what happen to Frisk.


	4. Chapter 4

In Halloween Town, Tanner and Patrick were on Spiral Hill, they both sat there looking at the gravestones. Patrick look at Tanner and said “Tanner, I’m sorry for getting you in trouble yesterday”. Tanner look at Patrick and said smiling “nah, don’t be sorry I should've shown you to stop first. You were doing great till that part”. Patrick sighs and said “I just well wanna fit in with you guys”. Patrick pull his knees together and put his bony arms around his knees saying “I feel like that I’m the only boy that has no power in whatsoever and not the scariest kid in the whole town”. Tanner saw how upset his brother was and said “hey don’t feel like that, you know what I see in you”? Patrick said still looking down “no what”? Tanner said putting his bony hand on Patrick’s shoulder “I see a brother who’s always fun to hang out and love to do things with his big brothers”. Patrick turn his head to look at Tanner and ask “really”? Tanner gave a wink at Patrick “you betcha, come on don’t feel down to the dump”. Patrick put his legs down and smiled at Tanner. “Thanks for making me feel a bit better”. Tanner smiled “that’s what brothers are for, right”? Patrick nods saying “yeah, you're right”.

Tanner help his brother up and the two of them began to go down the Spiral Hill when they happen to hear screaming from the air somewhere. Patrick asked “you hear that”? Tanner nods saying “I sure do”. Just then they happen to see a girl falling down into the graveyard. Tanner and Patrick were shock and watch as the girl landed hardly on the ground not far from where they are at. Tanner said pulling Patrick to come along “let’s see if she’s okay”. Patrick wasn’t too sure if he should go with his brother but he went anyway. Soon they came across the same girl fall into the graveyard. Patrick gasp knowing what the girl is, “oh my word, is that a human”? Tanner nods saying “yeah, but how on earth did she ended up here”? Patrick shrugs and look closer at the girl. Tanner knelt down and move the girl’s brown hair bangs away from her face to get a better look. Tanner was struck as he stares at this human girl, he never seen a lovely human girl like her before. Patrick then asked “is she dead”? Tanner grab the girl's arm and said “let’s find out”. He touch her hand and check to see if her pulse was still moving. He felt the pulse moving and nods saying “yeah, but I think she may be unconscious”. Patrick said staring at this human girl “I probably would too after hitting hard on the ground like that”. Just then the boys heard the girl’s moaning and beginning to wake up. Tanner said “I believe she’s waking up”. Patrick gulp and said “maybe we should go”. Tanner look at Patrick and said “we can’t leave her here, she needs our help”.

Frisk began to wake up though she could hear two voices though she couldn’t make out what they were saying. Her vision was blur and she felt her body couldn’t move. It took a while for her hearing to come clear, but when it did she heard a boy’s voice asking “are you alright”? Frisk’s vision was still blur but she could see someone there with her. At first she thought maybe it was Sans. “Sans” she moans “is that you”? Then she heard another’s boy’s voice asking “who’s Sans”? Frisk’s vision finally came to focus and she could see clearly that the boy was indeed a skeleton but not Sans. Frisk gasp and back off a little. “Wow there, it’s okay don’t be afraid. I’m Tanner, Tanner Skellington and this here is my brother Patrick Skellington”. Patrick wave and asked “so who’s Sans”? Frisk blink a couple time at Tanner then turn to look at Patrick. Frisk ask “am I in Halloween Town”? Tanner said “yes, but uh… this is only the graveyard of Halloween Town, the town not far from here”. Frisk saw that Tanner’s jacket is almost like Sans except it’s gray and it has no fur on the hoodie. Patrick ask “um… are you hurt and who is this Sans you thought my brother was”? Frisk said “I think I’m okay and Sans is my uncle he’s a skeleton like Tanner”. Tanner gave a confused look and ask “wait, so your adopted by monsters”? Frisk nods and said “it’s a long story”. Patrick ask “so how did you get here”?

Frisk said “well me and my friends heard about a legend about a pumpkin king Jack Skellington and wanted to see the seven holiday trees”. Tanner said “huh? So you accidentally open the Halloween door and ended up here”. Frisk nods and said “yup that’s right. How did you know”? Tanner laugh and said “the one you heard of Jack Skellington, well Jack Skellington is our father and he show each of us kids the holiday trees”. Frisk blink a little bit more and said “no way”. Patrick nods and said “yes way, I’m the youngest boy of the family”. Tanner said “not the youngest of the family but yeah the youngest boy”. Patrick shrugs and then Tanner look at Frisk and said “you know there is another way out”. Frisk ask “really what is it”? Tanner help Frisk up and said pointing to the Hinterlands not far from the Spiral Hill, “see that woods there”? Frisk nods her head and Tanner continue “just go through there and it will lead you right back to where you had started to the seven holiday trees”. Frisk smiled and said “that’s great I’ll go right away then”. Patrick said “but it’s too dangerous for a human like you to go alone”. Frisk asked “why not”? Tanner sigh and said “there is these Hyene Wolves and they like to eat off human’s fresh. They would eat you alive if you're alone”. Frisk gasp and asked “how am I to go home now”? Tanner said “well they are scared of our dad and only dad. We could go and ask him but probably have to wait till morning because at night they are most active and dad may have trouble trying to keep you safe from those Hyene Wolves”.

Frisk said a bit disappointed “oh I see, I guess I’ll have to stay here for the night”. Patrick said “you know you can come with us. I’m sure our family won’t mind having you over”. Tanner nods saying “yeah, that way dad can take you home tomorrow”. Frisk smiled and said “that would be great, thanks for everything”. Tanner said “ah… no hard done. Come on I think mom and Lisa are home”. Patrick nods saying “yeah, you’re going to really like them”. The two boys took Frisk to their house. Once they made it to the house they open the door. Patrick went in first and Tanner let Frisk go before him like a real good gentleman and then he went in afterwards. Patrick said “wait here, I’ll get mom and Lisa”. Patrick went to find his mom and his sister while Tanner stay and saw Frisk looking around in amazement. Frisk saw that the living room was small and had some chairs and a big black and white sofa with a sheet over it, in the middle of the living room was a big glass table. Tanner asked “so uh… you like it here”? Frisk said turning to face Tanner “oh yes, it’s quite different”. Tanner smiled and said “probably like the one at your home, huh”. Frisk said “it’s much different where I live though not spooky like this”. Tanner said “huh? I thought all monster like to make their homes scary”. Frisk said “not always, the monster I live wants to be sociable with humanity”. Tanner nods and said “well that would make sense, I guess”. Just as Frisk was about to speak that’s when Patrick came and said “I found mom”. Just then a female rag doll with long red hair and has blue fabric skin with lots of stitches over her and wearing a mix pattern color dress came over by Patrick. “Oh my” she said “I see what you mean now, Patrick”.

Patrick said “see mom, this is um… I’m sorry what’s your name”? Frisk smiled and said “oh I’m Frisk”. Patrick’s mother smiled and said “hello Frisk, I’m Sally Skellington queen of the pumpkin patch”. Frisk smiled and said “it’s nice to meet you”. Sally look at Frisk and ask “are you hungry”? Frisk nods saying “a little”. Then Tanner explain to Sally of how they found Frisk and how Frisk ended up in Halloween Town. When Tanner was done Sally shook her head saying while looking at Frisk “you poor thing, does your head hurt”. Frisk said “yeah, it kinda does”. Sally nods then said looking at Patrick, “Patrick, go get some ice pack”. Patrick went in the kitchen and got the ice pack as Sally told him to. Sally said “let’s get you on the sofa here”. Sally help Frisk to the sofa and had Frisk lay down. Soon after Patrick came with an orange pumpkin face ice pack in his bony hand. “Here mom, I got the ice pack”. Sally nods and said “thank you dear”. Sally put the ice pack on Frisk’s head and asked “is that better”. Frisk nods saying “yeah, it’s sure does, Thank you”. Sally smiled and said “your welcome dear”.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sally and Patrick left the living room, Tanner sat on the chair next to the sofa and watch as Frisk closed her eyes enjoying the coolness of the ice pack. Tanner smiled seeing how lovely Frisk look when she closed her eyes. Tanner couldn’t figure out what he was feeling as he kept looking at Frisk. Why does he feel so in love with Frisk when he first saw her? Was he falling in love? Or is it that he’s being friendly with her? Tanner didn’t know but he stare and just watch Frisk. He couldn’t help but look at Frisk’s beautiful face. Just then he was stuttle and jump a little when he heard the door opening to hear his father’s voice. Tanner look up to see Jack carrying a little rag doll just like Sally but with a white dress with little pink flowers on the dress and Jasper by Jack’s side. All three of them were very happy. Jack put his daughter down and said “there we go, remember Lisa no running in the house”. Lisa smiled and said “I won’t daddy”. Jasper happen to turn and jumped in shock when he saw Frisk lying on the sofa. “Why is that human here in our house and in our family sofa”? Jack and Lisa turn and both were surprised to see Frisk. Tanner said “this is Frisk, me and Patrick saw her fall into the graveyard, she told us that she and her friends saw the seven holiday trees and Frisk accidentally came into Halloween Town. She hit the ground pretty hard so mom put the ice pack on her head”.

Jack walk up to Frisk and check to see if Frisk had any bump on the head, which he felt none. Jack sighs and said “she’s pretty lucky to make that fall. I’m pretty sure her human family are worried sick”. Jasper came up and said “I do like her jacket, though her shirt not so much”. Tanner said “well she told me and Patrick that she was adopted by a family of monsters”. Jack and Jasper both look at Tanner in surprised. Tanner said “when she was waking up she thought that I was her uncle Sans. She said I kinda look like him”. Jasper laughs and said “gee that’s getting bad that she thought you were her uncle”. Jack look at Jasper and said “that’s enough, besides she probably was a bit dizzy when she seen Tanner”. Tanner nods saying “yeah, because when she got a better look at me she apologize for the mistake”. Jack sigh and said “looks like she’s sleeping, we should leave her be for a while”. Just then Sally came in and said seeing Jack “oh I didn’t hear you three coming in”. Jack smiled and kissed Sally on the forehead and said “that’s alright my dear. I see we going to have a guest tonight”. Sally nods and said “yes, I see she’s sleeping”. Jack nods and said “it’s best to let her sleep, the poor thing must have been exhausted by that fall that Tanner told us about”. Sally nods and said “indeed, once morning maybe you can take her back to the seven holiday trees”. Jack said with a better idea “or better yet maybe since she’s adopted by the monsters I could come with her and bring her home myself”. Sally look at Jack and asked “she’s adopted by monsters”? Jack nods saying “according to what Tanner told us of”.

Sally turn to Tanner and Tanner nods saying “yup, that’s what Frisk here told me and Patrick. She thought I was her uncle”. Sally shook her head and said “oh dear, I’m sure they are worried sick about her”. Jack nods just then the door open and they all turn to see a half skeleton and half rag doll boy with black hair, wearing a brown shirt and black pants and shoes walking into the house. Jack said “I was wondering when you were coming home”. The boy look up and said “sorry dad, been with my pals but uh… wait is that a human”? He look to where Frisk is sleeping at. Jasper said with a mock “yeah, what do you think it’s a dog”? The boy snarl and said “shut up, Jasper”. Jasper smiled and said “can’t take a joke”. Sally said “alright enough, Jasper don’t get your brother upset and Sam please don’t make things worse”. Sam sighs and said “whatever”. Jack said “alright kids, go to the table and eat your supper and that way Frisk can sleep”. Tanner said looking at Frisk “can I eat later, I’m not that hungry”. Jack and Sally look at Tanner in concerned. Sally ask “are you sure, Tanner”? Tanner nods and said “yeah, I’m sure”. Jack sighs and said “alright, but you have to eat before bedtime”. Tanner nods and said “I will dad”. Everyone except Tanner left leaving Tanner and Frisk alone in the living room. Tanner look at Frisk and said “I won’t leave you till I know you’re well”.

Meanwhile Taylor and Emma had finally made it to Frisk’s house. Taylor look at Emma and asked “do we have to do this”? Emma sighs and said “ah yeah, besides it was yours and Frisk’s idea to do this in the first place”. Taylor sighs and said putting Auttum down “okay, okay, let’s get this over with it”. Emma nods and the two of them walk up on the steps and rang the doorbell. Taylor said nervously “m-maybe no one is home”. Just then the door began to open and Taylor gave a huge gulp. Soon a tall skeleton was reveal. He was wearing a white and red body armor with a red scarf and big red boots. Taylor and Emma both knew who this skeleton was and Emma ask “um… hello there Papyrus is um… Toriel home”? Papyrus said with pride “why of course she is, come in, come in and make yourself comfortable”. Papyrus let Emma and Taylor in and Papyrus went to get Toriel. Emma and Taylor walk in a little till they heard Sans’ voice asking “hey there, where’s Frisk? Isn’t she’s suppose to be with you two”? Emma and Taylor turn to see Sans standing up from the couch with a bottle of ketchup in his right bony hands. Emma began to say “well about Frisk… um…” before she could continue Toriel, Papyrus, and a sea creature with blue skin has long fin like ears and a black eye patch over her one eye, wearing a black tank top and black shorts came in.

Taylor gulp and whisper to Emma “oh no, that’s Undyne and she’s going to be angry when she finds out that Frisk is in Halloween Town”. Emma look at Frisk and ask in a whisper tone “is she the one that tried to kill Frisk before they became friends”? Taylor nods and Emma gulp saying “oh gee, my lucky day”. Toriel look at the girls and ask “girls where is my child”? Emma look at Taylor and said in a soft voice “you tell”. Taylor look at Emma and ask “why me”? Emma said irritated “because you were the one that had this idea along with Frisk”. Taylor sigh and said in a soft voice “oh fine”. Taylor look at Toriel and said “well we kinda lie about going to the park we uh… actually went to the woods”. Toriel was shock and ask “why would you children do such a thing”? Taylor was getting more nervous than ever before. “Well we uh… wanted to see if the seven holiday tree exist”. Undyne was shock and asked “how on earth did you brats heard this”? Taylor said “well Frisk heard you talking about a cousin living there so Muffet explain to her about it and the legend of the Pumpkin King taking over a holiday”. Undyne was shock then ever to hear that the girls had heard of this. Undyne saw Papyrus, Toriel, and Sans giving her a cold look. Undyne said “I didn’t know that kid was listening. If I did I wouldn’t be talking about it”. Toriel look at the girls and ask “did Frisk fell into one of the holiday doors”? Taylor nods saying “yup, she did and we try to save her honest”. Sans ask “which door did Frisk fell to”? Though Sans had a pretty bad feeling that he knew which one it was.

Emma said giving Taylor a break “she fell into the Halloween door”. Undyne slap her hand over her face saying “oh my gosh, now what”? Toriel began to cry and fell down on her knees and wept. Papyrus trying to calm Toriel down but he too was worried. Sans look at Taylor and Emma and said only the girls could hear “you two are gonna show me that door that Frisk fell into”. Taylor and Emma both knew by Sans’ voice that he was upset and worried as well. Sans then turn to Toriel, Undyne, and Papyrus saying “Paps, you stay with Tori and Undyne you go and tell Taylor and Emma’s parents what’s going on. I’ll take the girls and we’re gonna get Frisk back”. Undyne nods and said “sure thing”. Papyrus said “just be careful brother”. Sans nods and said “just keep Tori calm down”. Sans knelt down and put his bony hand under Toriel’s chin and said “don’t worry Tori, I promise I’ll bring the kid home”. Toriel nods saying “please do Sans, I’m terribly worry”. Sans nods then stood up and turn saying “come on, let’s get Frisk back”. Emma and Taylor with Sans following behind walk out of the house and headed to the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a little violence and if you do think it may need some warning to the story let me know. Because I'm kinda unsure if it should need a warning or something. Anyways hope you do enjoy and this is how far I've gotten. I'll get the next chapter done as soon as I can get to it.

Once Sans and the girls made it to the woods, they look for the seven holiday trees. The girls couldn’t remember where the seven holiday trees were. They kept looking around, no sign at all of where the seven holiday trees are. Just then Taylor heard a cat’s meow off in a distance. Taylor walk towards the sound and she didn’t had to go too far. There in front of her sitting on a big log was Auttum looking at her. Taylor smiled and said “you know where the seven holiday trees are, you can help us.” Taylor pick Auttum up and ran towards the others. Emma turn and said “oh I see you’ve got Auttum.” Sans nods saying “he’s a good cat.” Taylor smiled saying “he can help us find Frisk.” Emma look at Taylor with disbelief. Taylor saw Emma’s face expression and said “it’s true, he saw what happen to Frisk and was with us when we found the seven holiday trees.” Sans knelt down to Auttum and use his magic to talk to Auttum like it was only him and Auttum in the woods. “I know you help me once to find Frisk, please Auttum, do that once again.” Auttum nods as if the cat understood of what Sans had said. Auttum jump on the log and look behind for the three of them to follow. Taylor smiled saying “let’s go, lead the way Auttum.” Emma rolls her eyes saying “oh great this cat is probably going to lead us to danger.” Sans look at Emma and said “you don’t know that cat as well as I do.” Emma gave Sans a confused look. Sans and the girls follow Auttum to the seven holiday trees.

Auttum had stop once got to where the doors of each holidays were at. Auttum sat down so the others could catch up. Once Sans and the girls cought up they saw the seven holiday trees all with each design of doors on them. Sans went up to the one with the pumpkin door on the tree and tried to open it, but no luck. Taylor ask “now what could we do?” Sans happen to look behind the tree to see a creepy woods that may be able to lead them right into Halloween Town. Sans smiled saying “I think there’s another way in.” The girls went to see what Sans was talking about and saw the creepy woods behind the tree. Emma shrugs saying “what else could we face, hey.” Sans ignore Emma’s response and went in with Auttum right beside him. Taylor look at Emma saying “ha, I think he’s still upset at us.” Emma nods saying “yeah, I think you’re right about that.” Sans stop and said without turning, “well aren’t you two coming?” Taylor and Emma look at each other for a moment before following Sans into the woods. As they all were going through the woods, they could hear lots of howling not far from them. Taylor gulp saying “he… those are just harmless wolves just howling under the moon.” Emma said “Taylor, there’s no moon and it’s not yet night.” Taylor nods saying “yeah, I knew that just saying.” All four kept going to see if the creepy woods would lead to Halloween Town.

Just then as Taylor turn, she happen to see in a pile of bushes some red glowing eyes staring at her. Taylor told herself that it was only a deer looking at her. Just then she heard a deadly like growl from the red glowing eyes. Taylor gulp getting a bit nervous. Just then it punch out showing its large teeth, it’s fur is blackish gray color. Taylor scream when the creature almost bit her in the leg. Sans and Emma turn to see the creature went after Taylor. Emma cried out Taylor’s name and was about to help her friend when Sans stop her. Sans told Emma to stay and he went after the creature. Taylor ran as her legs could take her. Soon she trip over a stem and fell on the ground. She scream as the creature was about to kill her. As it almost grab hold of Taylor, that’s when a blue bone went through its back and stomach and killed it. Taylor was shock and yet super scared. Sans ran towards Taylor and ask “hey, you’re okay kid?” Taylor nods and yell “okay, I wanna go home!” Sans sigh saying “yeah, I think it’s too dangerous for you girls to be…” he was cut in when he heard Emma’s scream. Sans help Taylor up and both ran to Emma’s scream. Once they got to where Emma was, they saw four more like the one Sans kill were surrounding Auttum and Emma. Sans thought to himself “what on earth are they?” Sans use his bone powers to slash each creature with the bones. Emma ask “how many more of these are there?” Sans sigh “I don’t know but, whatever they are they don’t seem to like you girls.” Taylor gulp and said “this isn’t going too well.”

Emma soon fell down and began to cry. Taylor ran to Emma asking “Emma, what’s wrong?” Emma lift her pants leg on the right to show a little bit of blood running out to show a couple of bite marks. Taylor gulp and said “those creature bite you.” Emma nods saying “yeah, it really hurts too.” Sans came over and began to worry a little. Sans said “need to get you girls to Paps, he’ll heal that. If not Tori can.” Sans use his shortcut magic to get all four of them out of the woods and back to Toriel’s house. Papyrus was outside when he saw his brother, Auttum and the girls were in front of the house. Papyrus ran and ask “brother, did you found the human yet?” Sans shook his head then said “no, but Emma is hurt.” Papyrus look at Emma’s leg and said “I think I can use my powers.” Papyrus focus on Emma’s leg and soon his eyes sockets began to glow orange. Emma watch as the blood soon disappear and the bite did as well. Her leg was completely heal as Papyrus was finish and his eyes sockets were back to normal. Emma smiled as she stood up, “thank you.” Papyrus smiled “no problem human.” Just then Toriel came out and ask “what’s going on?” Sans look up saying “Emma got bit but Paps heal her.” Toriel sighs saying “maybe it’s best if the children don’t come with you, Sans.” Sans nods “yeah, that’s what I was thinkin.” Taylor and Emma sigh feeling real bad to have their friend out there alone.

Sans look at the girls saying “welp, better get you girls home for tonight.” Taylor and Emma both nods. Sans look up at Papyrus and Toriel saying “I’ll come back to check up on you two when I’m finish.” Toriel nods saying “we’ll be waiting.” Sans nods and soon use his shortcut magic to take the two girls back home. Papyrus saw Toriel’s worry face and said “don’t worry Toriel, I’m sure my brother will find her.” Toriel sighs “yes, but maybe we should go and help him find Frisk.” Papyrus nods “that’s a better way to find Frisk, besides I must be there to protect my brother.” Toriel nods saying “also hopefully we can bring Frisk back safely.” Once Sans return Toriel told Sans the idea that she and Papyrus had. Sans look at Toriel saying “I don’t know Tori, I don’t thinks it’s a good idea.” Toriel said “I know but Frisk is my child, I’ll do anything to protect my child. Papyrus don’t want you getting hurt by whatever bit Emma.” Sans sigh saying “okay, but just makes sure you and Paps stay close.” Toriel nods saying “we will.” Papyrus came out and was ready to leave. Sans’ shortcut magic was unbearable to use so they all just walk. Auttum lead the way back to the seven holiday trees.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a bit shorter then before. But anyway I think that it's a cute little story of Tanner and Frisk beginning to like each other a bit more. I know Jack can see that. Wonder how everyone else going to feel when they find out that Tanner and Frisk are liking each other. Specially Frisk's family. We'll have to find out.

Jack came down the stairs after getting the three boys to bed. Sally was still having trouble with Lisa as always. Jack look at Tanner saying “son, I don’t want you to starve yourself. I’ll make sure to check up on her.” Tanner look up at Jack then back at Frisk. Jack walk up to Tanner and put his bony hand on Tanner’s shoulder saying “I promise.” Tanner smiled a little as he got up to follow his father into the kitchen to eat before going to bed. Tanner ate and when he finished eating that’s when Sally came down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Oh” she said when she seen Tanner, “I’m glad that you finally decide to eat.” Jack gave a wink at Sally saying “I made him.” Sally understood and went to help Tanner to bed. Jack look at Frisk before he too decided to go upstairs to join his wife.

Later on that night, Frisk woke up as she was confused at first of where she was but remember what happen. Frisk got up to see the whole room was pitch dark. She began to walk around a little to see what she could see. Frisk saw the table but then accidentally bumped into the chair causing her to trip a little making a sudden noise. “Oops” she thought, “that wasn’t suppose to happen.” Just then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs she look up to see Jack turning on the lights to see what made that noise. He turn to see Frisk looking up at him a bit nervous. Jack smiled saying “don’t worry my dear, I am Jack Skellington. If I recall you met my two boys Patrick and Tanner also my wife Sally.” Frisk knew that this skeleton was not only a husband but a father. Jack got down the stairs and walk up to Frisk asking “how are you feeling my dear?” Frisk asked “fine, how late is it?” Jack said “about twelve thirty.” Frisk eyes widened saying “that late! I didn’t know it was that late.” Frisk felt her stomach rumbling in pain. Jack sense this asking “are you hungry?” Frisk only nods and Jack kindly as a gentleman took her hand and show Frisk to the kitchen.

Frisk wonder if that’s where Tanner gets his gentlemen manner from. It would makes sense. Like father like son. Jack help Frisk to sit in the chair as he went to the refrigerator and got left over soup. He put it in a black bow and gave it to her. Frisk didn’t wanted to be rude so she tried it. Once she tried it she was surprised of how good it taste. Jack went back in the living room as Frisk continue to eat the whole bowl. After fifteen minutes, Jack came in to see Frisk had finished eating. “Are you full?” asked Jack. Frisk nods as she stood up and went into the living room while Jack clean the bowl up for tomorrow. As Frisk got into the living room she heard a familiar male voice saying “oh you're awake.” Frisk look up to see Tanner in a white gown similar to Jack’s coming down the stairs. Frisk held her hands together as she spoke “I um… thank you for saving me.”

Tanner smiled saying “it was no problem. I couldn’t see you out there alone.” Frisk smiled as she kinda blush a little. Tanner look at Frisk saying “I uh… never really met a nice and pretty human like you before. I mean… oh boy.” Frisk only giggles and blush a little bit more. Jack soon came in and saw Tanner was awake. “Tanner, what are you doing up?” Tanner look at his father saying “I just wanted to check Frisk. Sorry dad.” Jack smiled and put his bony hand on his son’s shoulder saying “it’s okay son. I understand.” Tanner smiled at his father saying “thanks dad.” Jack nods saying “no problem son.” Frisk sighs as she lower her head saying “I wish I was back home.” Jack turn to Frisk saying “don’t worry I promise tomorrow morning after breakfast I’ll take you home.” Tanner look up at his father asking “dad, can I come with you and Frisk?” Jack look at Tanner saying “son, this may be dangerous especially with those Hyene Wolves.” Tanner nods saying “I know but I just want to see Frisk back home safe.”

Jack look at Frisk then back at Tanner realizing what’s going on. Jack smiled saying “of course you can. I’ll let your mother know tomorrow.” Tanner smiled saying “thanks dad.” Jack gave a wink saying “I see you like her.” Tanner look up at his father asking “how did you know that?” Jack said “I can see how much you care for Frisk. The same look I gave when I save your mother from Oogie.” Tanner smiled at his father saying “I guess I can’t keep my emotions a secret from you.” Jack laughs saying “that indeed you can’t.” Tanner look up at Frisk smiling wide at her. Frisk blushed again at Tanner. Jack look at the two saying “you both better get some more rest for tomorrow is the day.” Tanner nods and went upstairs as Frisk went back on the couch to sleep. Jack look at Frisk saying “you can always sleep in Lisa’s room if you like.” Frisk asked “who’s Lisa?” Jack smiled saying “oh I almost forgot you haven’t met the other three siblings of Tanner and Patrick yet. Lisa is our youngest and only daughter. You can sleep with her if you want.”

Frisk shook her head saying “no I rather sleep on the couch. I’m like my uncle a whole lot.” Jack smiled saying “he must be the one you mistakenly as Tanner.” Frisk look up at Jack and ask “how did you know?” Jack chuckle saying “Tanner told us about that.” Frisk said with a duh expression on her face “oh yeah.” Jack help Frisk get cover up and ready to sleep. “See you tomorrow, Frisk” said Jack. Frisk nods as she close her eyes to sleep again. Jack went back upstairs and join with his wife in the bed to sleep for the night.


End file.
